Modern professionals often have multiple meetings per day. These meetings can be planned in advance and include agenda items to allow participants to prepare for the meetings. Meetings without an agenda can be ineffective and waste the participants' time. Due to time pressures, however, participants or meeting hosts often don't have time to generate agendas for each meeting they conduct or in which they participate.